burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Parr Avenue
Parr Avenue is a short road sprouting from Lambert Parkway a few yards west of Gabriel Avenue and stretching south towards the South Bay Expressway. It is used mostly by racers heading to or from the Naval Yard or Lone Stallion Ranch. Also, Parr Avenue is well known since the release of the Cops and Robbers Pack since the Robbers spawn at and must deliver the gold to the Parr Avenue and South Bay Expressway intersection. Layout The Avenue starts like the adjacent Avenue emerging from the Parkway and slowly separates itself from it, split up by a growing area of grassland before being cut off completely by the Nakamura Autombiles hangars and facilities. At this point the street heads south-west before straightening out as it nears Manners Avenue and the I-88 overpass. After clearing the bridge Parr Avenue climbs up bast the Murch Industrial building as well as the Paradise City Hire Co. which also features another entry on its other end along -the now parallel- Gabriel Avenue. Onwards, the street swerves east and downhill towards the double Railroad crossing. Once past the train tracks the road reaches its ending when it intersects the South Bay Expressway in a T shape. Events Offline, players will be able to initiate 3 events from the junctions along Parr Avenue. Shortcuts Gabriel Avenue Straight after the north intersection, a short alley way crosses the still thin building block over into Gabriel Avenue. Continuing the shortcut leads into another one located directly opposite to it on the other side of the road into an under-construction building. Lambert Parkway The grassland area serves as a good shortcut when heading southbound as there is a drop which prevents access from below. However it can be used in the opposite direction a few yards closer to the main junction. Paradise City Railroad After passing the Manners Avenue intersection, players can access the train tracks to go either: *East to Gabriel Avenue and the South Bay Expressway *West over to Hall Avenue, or can decide to stay on the tracks and cross the Ocean using South Bay Expressway Bridge to get onto South Mountain Drive and Lucas Way. Drive Throughs Parr Avenue does not feature any Drive Throughs. Gameplay Strategies *Races: :Racers boosting between the Lone Stallion Ranch and the Maplemount Country Club will always include Parr Avenue in their itinerary as this street offers the best route to transition from the Expressway to the Parkway. :Gabriel Avenue which is laid out in the same configuration could also be considered but is actually inadvisable because of its more hazardous nature. Additionally, Parr is the first of both to offer an exit from the Expressway which is one of the most dangerous streets in Paradise City. *Road Rage: :There aren't many Takedown opportunities available on Parr Avenue, excluding the Makeshift Ramp which enables players to execute vertical Takedowns, though this ramp can also be seen as a hazard to the more inexperienced. *Stunt Run: :Stuntmen en-route to more fertile stunt locations will be happy to pull off a Barrel Roll from the Split Ramp located on the east sidewalk just south of the Manners Avenue junction. *Marked Man: :If a player passes on Parr Avenue during such an event, recommendations point towards the use of the short off-road sidewalk shielded by a concrete separator supporting an advertisement billboard. Alternatively, the racer would be encouraged to reconsider a route through the Railroad as it offers the best protection from rivals. See Also *Harbor Town *Paradise City Railroad *Paradise City Watercourses *I-88